Night at the Museum: Supernatural Edition
by obsessive53
Summary: A cracky fic about two friends that are just on this side of crazy...and lets just throw in the Winchesters too. WARNING:Basically all crack!


**Disclaimer: **anything you recognize is not mine.

It was a cold blistering night in Chicago...

"Hey let's go to the Field Museum!" Mary said excitedly.

"What? Why?" answered Alex, her confusion evident. Mary and Alex had been visiting Chicago for the lighting of the Christmas tree. It was getting dark and Alex was trying to herd her slightly drunk friend to the train station. They were half way there..._Just a few more blocks PLEASE! _Alex thought desperately. She just wanted to get home and crawl into her nice warm bed, but, no, it was not to be.

Mary decided she wanted to go to the museum. She had just seen the second installment of Night at the Museum with Ben Stiller, and she wanted to see if the exhibits would come to life. Of course having drunk one too many at the Christmas party, Mary didn't take into account the legality or the potential danger that was about to occur.

"I just wanna go commmmmmeeeee onnnnnnn," whined Mary. "It'll be fun."

"You sound like a bad teen movie." Alex was beginning to question why she was stopping to have this conversation when it was freezing out and her friend was obviously tipsy.

"Well...at least the museum will be warm." And with that comment Mary started to walk in the direction of the Field Museum.

Alex stared after her friend for a few seconds and for what seemed like the thousandth time asked God _Why? _Then she hurried after Mary who was already a few streets away.

Twenty minutes later Mary and Alex had finally made it to the museum. Unfortunately it was closed. But this didn't stop Mary no matter how many times her sober friend begged her to leave the door alone. Eventually Alex gave up and sat down on the steps waiting for her friend to come to her senses. A couple minutes passed before Mary finally exclaimed, "Ah ha! I have unlocked the door!"

Alex's eyes grew wide as she muttered a "be quiet" to her friend who was already in the building. Groaning she quickly followed before Mary could cause any more problems. The whole time thinking about how many years she was going to spend in jail when they get caught. In her mind they were going to get caught. In Mary's mind they were going to be just fine.

"Mary?" Alex had lost sight of her friend. She heard a shout from the direction of the Egyptian exhibit.

"AALLLLEX, come on. I want to see if the mummy will come to life!" Mary sounded way too excited.

"What are you talking about?"

Mary walked half way out of the exhibit to stare at Alex in exasperation. "Why do you think I wanted to come here?" the _Duh!_ was left unsaid.

Alex threw her hands up and, resolving to try and get them out of this alive, followed Mary back into the exhibit.

After many pointless hours of wondering around the museum looking for anything alive and dodging the security cameras, Alex was at her wits end. Her friend had been asking EVERYTHING if it was alive/awake, even the fake trees.

They were just walking out of the Rocks of Ages exhibit because Mary had announced that 'Of course rocks weren't alive!' when Alex heard what sounded like a footstep. "Mary!" she whispered frantically to her inattentive friend. Alex glanced over to where she thought she heard the noise. She glanced back at her confused looking friend and heard a louder step in the same direction of the first.

"What are you doing?" whispered Mary back.

"I heard something." Still looking at Mary, Alex started walking backwards toward the noises.

"Why are you walking backwards?" asked Mary as she followed after her friend.

"I heard something," replied Alex like that was the answer. Apparently that was enough for Mary though since she just shrugged and turned around to walk backwards with her friend.

Unfortunately, no one told these two that walking backwards is not such a good idea in the dark. Mary ended up walking backward into a partition and flipping back over it. Alex, distracted by her friend's not so smooth fall, wasn't watching where she was going and ended up falling backward down a flight of stairs and landing on her stomach.

Groaning, Alex pushed herself up on her hands and knees again asking God _Why?_ What met her eyes upon arriving on her hands and knees was a pair of slightly transparent little feet. She looked up only to come face to face with a little girl holding a old fashioned razor. Alex jumped back and a little squeak escaped. "Hello?" she muttered to the girl as she backed up into the stairs. The child just smirked at Alex and raised the razor above her head. Before Alex could start screaming, a loud gun shot went off and the girl disappeared. Her eyes shut as she waited for the rock salt to clear.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar, husky voice.

Alex's eyes shot open, stunned to find THE Sam Winchester standing before her with a concerned look on his face. "Uhhhhh..." she uttered too stunned for words. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sam offered his hand to Alex. She quickly took it, slowly coming back to reality. Alex stood up, with Sam's assistance, and glanced at the ground.

She went to open her mouth to say something when another familiar, more feminine, voice shouted, "What is this?" Alex let go of Sam's hand and jumped back into the stairs, once again falling down. Mary was coming at her with violence in her eyes. Before she could make it to Alex, Sam grabbed her wrist, shocked.

"Um...who exactly are you girls?" asked a very confused Sam. He still had a hold of a slightly still pissed looking Mary, but once he opened his mouth Mary screamed "SAMMY!" and slipped out of his grasp to do a happy dance around a still reclined Alex. Mary reached down to hug Alex and then turned to Sam intending to fling herself at him.

Unfortunately before this could happen, Dean Winchester strutted around the corner, paused upon seeing what he walked in on, and smirked at Sam. "What happened to the hunt, Sammy?"

Alex, still sitting next to the stairs, let out another squeak which caused Dean to glance at her. He then raised an eyebrow at Mary who had paused in her attack of Sam when Dean walked in and was happily dancing again.

Mary stopped her dance and Alex got up off the ground just in time for the little homicidal girl to pop back into existence.

"Save ME!" squealed Mary jumping at Dean who happened to be closer to her than Sam.

"HEY!" shouted Alex. Then turning toward the ghost, stole her razor and proceeded to run at Mary with it. Mary squeak and started running shouting behind her "It was and accident!" to which Alex replied, "MY ASS!"

The little ghost stood staring at her hand for a few seconds before running after the girls intent to get her toy back and kill those stupid enough to take it from her in the first place.

Sam and Dean were thoroughly confused, but they were still heroes so of course they ran after the others.

Sam using his obnoxiously long legs quickly overran the ghost and was right behind Alex. He grabbed her hand, trying to get the blade away from her before the crazy ghost child attacked. He got the razor away from Alex just before Dean caught up. The little girl unfortunately decided she was going after Alex still instead of the bigger more intimidating Sasquatch that is Sam Winchester.

Dean was just about to shoot the ghost when she burst into flame. "Bobby finally done with the bones," he sighed to Sam.

Sam just glared at Dean. The razor had burst into flame, too, while he was holding it.

Alex and Mary were done glaring at each other and turned back to the boys. They breathed a collective sigh of relief, and Alex, seeing her chance, threw herself at Dean screaming "MY HERO!"

Alex woke up in her nice warm bed and sighed before turning over and going back to sleep.

THE END...?

A.N. sooooo... this was just some dream my friend Alex had and we decided to write it down...well I decided I wanted to write it...at any rate, if you couldn't tell I am a Sam fan and she is a Dean fan. Also this has little pieces from Provenance thrown in it (the little girl ghost).


End file.
